caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Fangs
The Silver Fangs Beloved of Falcon, blessed with sovereignity by Helios and cursed with madness by Luna, the Silver Fang tribe stuggles against itself. Thier fate in the Caerleon chronicle is uncertain. They are the most common tribe in the region besides the Fianna but many of their local kinfolk are now of mixed descent- some would argue that this is a good thing and should be a trend that continues. Who Did What To Whom The conflict between Austere Howl and Gleaming Eye is major metaplot in Caerleon. In this storyline, the kinfolk Wyrm cult that brought down Austere Howl were the latest evolution of The Red Circle (see the Dark Ages books) who violated the Great River caern in London. The Red Circle had never been completely destroyed by the Garou but burrowed deep, plotting and carefully recruiting members from the kinfolk of their greatest enemies. They were unknowingly active beneath Austere Howl's notice throughout the 1200s-1900s, building up an infernal network. "Red Jack" is just a nickname to a very powerful demon- he will not be making an appearance in the Caerleon storyline but his minions.. human and otherwise.. will. House Gleaming Eye Since the mid 1990s, Gleaming Eye has assumed stewardship of the British protectorates. They have a mixed relationship with the Fianna, Fenrir, Children of Gaia and Glasswalkers of the England. Gleaming Eye is spreading itself thin throughout of Europe, unable to provide desperately needed support to Blood Red Crest and Wise Heart, who have turned to Margrave Yuri Komietzko instead. King Calvin de Provence is nearly 60 years old, still in good health but convinced that Austere Howl was corrupt at its core and that all of its Trueborn and kin must be found and "cleansed" in Belgium. Reports of young Prince Byron's activities in Denver and New Orleans and its said he's keeping a very close watch on him. House Crescent Moon Still ruled by Queen Tamara Tvarich, House Crescent Moon would not be so involved in the affairs of the Silver Fangs of Caerleon had it not been for the Norovsky siblings her grand-nephews and neice. Illyana Norovsky married Byron Constantine on June 22nd, 2010. Bryon's sister younger kinfolk sister Alicia is currently living in Russia within Queen Tamara's protectorate and plans to wed Valeriy Norovosky, a theurge of the Ivory Circle and part of the Queen's own Court in the winter. Many suspect that Queen Tamara has warned Calvin to stay his hand and both of them have sent messages to Albrecht of Wyrmfoe. House Austere See History of Austere Howl for more metaplot. The arrival of Prince Byron and his household at Wandering Moon doubled the number of Silver Fangs and kinfolk into the Sept. He himself is young, 22 years old and his First Change was in early January of 2010, his Rite of Passage just two weeks after. He has title, but no rank to back it up. He is feyblooded and had gotten heavily entangled in the affairs of the Fae back in Denver- and there are rumors that some of the American Fae have come with him. Siôn Sieffre, Silver Fang Ahroun elder and War Leader of the protectorate is not pleased. Concept Suggestions *Your mother or father was one of the Silver Fangs who left to deal with the Schism those sixteen years ago and left you behind. To this day, you don't know how or why they died. You might be old enough to remember the Battle of Caerleon in 1997; the Fianna elders of Wandering Moon put their own lives at stake to protect you and this caern. You have to decide if the newcomers from America are worthy of trust and respect or if you will make their lives in Wandering Moon a challenge. *Like Byron, you are an illegitimate child of King Jonathan and one of his lovers. This might have been told to you or it might still be a secret. You have your own viable claim to the throne should you wish to persue it- and there are people who'd very much like to use you to benefit themselves. *The life of a metis is not an easy one; only of your parents was a Silver Fang. The other was a Fianna and you were cast out at birth and taken to the caern in Magor. There you were raised until after your Rite of Passage. Now you have come back to Wandering Moon in hopes of being accepted by the Silver Fangs and able to prove your worth to them- but you are angry at the Fianna, resentful and bitter in ways that sometimes are overpowering. *You have come from one of the Septs to the east to serve as the eyes and ears of House Gleaming Eye. You might have a dark secret as well: you might have been among the Silver Fang of your house to have attacked and killed Prince Lucas Constantine while he and his pack traveled under flag of truce towards the Sept of New Cambridge back in April of 2007. go to the Main Werewolf Page